I realized now that I do really love you
by Sadistic Empress
Summary: AU He never thought of her, thinking that she was just a complete stranger, tying up his wild life into an arranged marriage. However what he didnt expect was that patience had its limit... when he realized it, was it too late for him to make it up?


**A/N: *sigh* I don't own Naruto. If I really do, then I'll –beep- and –beep-!

* * *

**

Regret.

That was what he had been feeling for those past three years. He could still remember her cheerful smile, her warmth and scent quite clearly. And every memories of them being together, kept on replaying on his mind every time he was alone so that he would not forget everything about her.

And it was his entire fault that they became like this…

If only he realized his feelings for her at that time…

If only he did not deny his feelings for her at that time…

And if only he cherished her sacrifices for him at that time…

They would not have to torture themselves and left both of them with broken-hearted…

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto inserted a key to the doorknob of his house, twisted it and opened it slowly to find that the house was dark. He looked around and felt something twisted in his heart. She still did not return yet.

He slowly made his way to the couch, ignoring the fact that it was too difficult to see but not for him as he efficiently dodged anything that came in his way because he already memorized every corner of his house.

He sat on the couch, shrugging the coat off from his shoulder and threw it randomly to who-knows-where before lying on the couch. This time, he let his mind wandered off…

* * *

**Three years ago…**

"Can I go?" he looked up from his meal and met her eyes, waiting for his reply.

The girl, Hinata, had a midnight, waist-length hair and always had a smile on her face. She was actually a really nice, sweet and kind-hearted girl and his friends even complimented him for having such a cute and efficient wife as her and being considered as the lucky man in Japan.

Yep. She was his wife. From an arranged marriage set up by their parents. And one thing he did not understand was that she was totally agreed with this, leaving him no choice but to grudgingly agree. He knew this would tie his wild life up with the responsibility as a husband.

He came out of his daze when a hand waved across his face and realized that they were still in a conversation in which she asked his permission to visit her parents in her hometown.

He silently munched his food and answered, "Yes, of course. Why should I stop you? It's your rights, isn't it?"

He didn't see her wavered smile and there was silence erupted between them. He could not take it anymore of the increasing tension thus stood up and was about to carry his own plate when suddenly he was stopped by her as she carried it out for him.

"Let me." Again, she showed him a reassuring smile before walking away to the kitchen sink.

* * *

She always did every house chores without whining or complaints. She just accepted all of this so easily. Not even once she ever neglected her duty as a housewife; she cooked meals and made lunch-boxes for him every day.

However, he was totally different. He always went back home late with the scent of alcohols all over his body. It was because every night, he would hang out in the bars with his best friend, Sasuke.

He knew that she did love him; he accidentally heard her conversation over the phone. However he could not help but kept on hurting her so that she would hate him and divorce with him at the same time.

Talking about divorce, he did not know why he kept on feeling stabs of pain in different spots of his heart. It was not like he loved her. It should not be, right?

* * *

Oh, how wrong he was when several days later when she returned to find him with another woman in bed, both stark naked.

He however at that time, could say nothing and unable to meet her eyes, quite ashamed of his low behavior.

* * *

After the commotion, both of them sat down on the dining table, to have a talk and sorted things out and got a satisfied answer from both of them.

"I've had enough of this." Those words struck him hard in his heart and he snapped his head towards her, whose body was shaking furiously as she tried to stifle her sobs. He could not see her expression as her bangs hid her eyes. "Of this never-ending suffering…"

"Hinata-"

"Just…let me go, please…" This time, she looked up at him, with tears welling up her eyes. This was the first time he ever saw her cry and this tugged a string in his heart. "I can't endure anymore of this…" She let out sobs and tears flowed down her cheeks however he could do nothing to comfort her, afraid of hurting her even more.

"If only I knew that this marriage would not work out very well…" She met his eyes and her eyes softened at him, as if telling him that she had started to regret her naïve decision in marrying him.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a surge of fear washed over his body the moment she gave him that gaze and instantly realized one thing. He was afraid of losing her. Because he really did love her.

"Then, give me one last chance!" He begged to her when he saw her shook her head several times.

"I've given you so many chances before…but in the end…"She did not finish the last sentence however he already knew it very well.

And when she stepped her foot out of the door, it was all over. And he was the one who trampled it…

From then onwards, he hardly heard any news of her as if she vanished out of his life like thin air.

* * *

**Back to the present…**

Unknown to him, a tear managed to slip down his cheek as he fall asleep, with a photo of Hinata that he kept in his wallet, enclosed in his hand which was placed on his chest, close to his heart.

* * *

**Next day…**

As usual he kept on searching for her everywhere. He was still waiting for her for the whole three years and wanted to start the whole thing again with her by his side.

He also tried to call her parents but it was futile because the moment they heard his voice, they instantly hung up. He felt so much offended by their reaction but he accepted it as a punishment for him for hurting their precious daughter.

Without he even realized, he arrived at a park he never stepped foot onto. The park was located at the far end of the town and he could only see a few people hanging around with their friends. Though there was not many people around, he could feel ease and comfortable and sat on the bench under a cloudy true, which situated across the fountain in the middle of the park.

He observed each person. There were many kids gathering up while splashing water to each other, an old couple walking hand-in-hand, a teenager's couple spoon-fed each other and this made him rolled his eyes while muttering 'kids these days'. He continued to observe everyone and his eyes stopped to a certain, familiar figure.

A woman; her hair tied up in a bun with her side-bangs framing her face, giggling at the kids, who were enjoying themselves. He could not help but felt such familiarity to the woman, who sat far away across him. Moreover, his heart pounded faster at the sight of her.

He decided to move his seat to the one which was much closer to her so that he could see her more closely and just to make sure that it was _her_.

But luck did not side with him as the woman finally aware of his presence, and their eyes met. He gaped. It was really _her_. Hinata!

"Hinata!" He called out her name, ignoring the fact that he had caught the others' attention and chased after her when the woman abruptly stood and began running away from him.

He would not let go of her again. He really needed her this time. And thanks to his long legs, he managed to catch up with her and instantly hugged her from behind, stopping her in the process.

She flailed her arms around but he tightened his arms around her, leaving her frozen. "Please, don't go away…" He whispered closely to her ears, "I need you..." He laid his head on her shoulder. "I beg you, please, don't leave me again…I-I love you…" He stuttered, quite embarrassed of the confession.

When he got no answer from her, he loosened his embrace and faced her, to find her…crying. She looked like she did not believe any of this, so he leaned in until there was a breath away from her lips and whispered, "I really do love you…" before closing the distance between them and snaked his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: The end! This fic was already in my laptop for months but the only thing that stopped me from posting was the pairing. It was still undecided but now, I've got a conclusion that the Naruhina pairing really did suit this fic, so here it is!**


End file.
